


Ancient

by fireangel76



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/pseuds/fireangel76
Kudos: 1





	Ancient

Cold is the long night of the soul  
Storms of time  
No quantum of solace  
Ineffable longing  
Excruciating ghost 

Half forgotten memories  
Of lives lived before  
Phantom deja vus  
Riddling plague entangling  
Thoughts within thoughts.

Golden mirages of you  
Haunt my lonely hours  
Oblivion would prove so sweet  
If only it wasn't denied 

Ancient rites binded  
My heart to yours  
Unbreakable bond  
That brought rejoice then  
Only sorrow remains today 

Pull so strong  
Only half of me remains  
The rest lost in endless journey.

Waiting ferverlishly  
For that longed day  
Where the old gods  
Demand old promises to be kept  
My heart, my home restored  
To love you once again.


End file.
